Look Beneath my Smile
by Loststar1
Summary: When something upsets Kagome, the darkness and depression are too much for her to bear. Her cheerful nature broken, she seeks a shoulder to cry on. Will Inuyasha provide, especially when Kikyou reenters the story? Pleaz R+R! Inu/Kag My first fic!
1. Default Chapter

bLook Beneath my Smile/b

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction so please be so kind and R+R. This is a quirky Inuyasha fic with plenty of drama….and a bit of my odd style humor as well. REVIEW pweez! Flames are okay…though I will hunt down those responsible and make them pay…PAAAAY. j/k….. not really, criticism is good as long as its not too bad ^^ Well with that onto the story! 

* I do not own Inuyasha….only my fanfic…damn it. 

***********************************

****************************************

Inuyasha gaped at Kagome…his golden eyes wide and intense with concentration. Likewise, the young girl focused her violet orbs just as sternly upon the hanyou, her hand tightly gripping something resting beside her left knee, the object indecipherable. She snorted impatiently… her eyes beginning to water while she frowned at the immobile stone-like face in front of her. They had been like that for about 3 minutes now….completely silent and stolid. Suddenly Kagome's eyes widened as a spider slowly crept its way upon her arm and proceded in climbing up toward her face. The rather large nuisance crawled across her shoulder and Kagome twitched at Inuyasha's triumphant smirk…knowing he had won the contest. Suddenly and without warning Kagome jumped up as the arachnid made its way to her nose area "EEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA!" She plucked the spider off her face with lightning speed and tossed it away. She rubbed her face as Inuyasha sweatdropped watching her stomp the spider about 50 times screaming 'I HATE spiders.." between each stomp. Inuyasha walked over to her after the spider was 10 feet under…"Kagome I won. Hand over the Ramen" he stated blandly as Kagome scowled. "Inuyasha!" she whined "We have to wait for Shippou, Miroku and Sango! I told you that already! And…" she muttered "I thought that staring contest would occupy you until they arrived…" Inuyasha quirked his ears forward and extended his hand "Listen wench I'm hungry and you have food." He paused and eyed the picnic basket grasped in her hands "the food…the food now Kagome." Kagome sighed…Inuyasha was just like a kid sometimes! So impossibly impatient! She darted her eyes around and drew the picnic basket behind her back. Then, as if with a second thought, she brought the basket forward again and Inuyasha smirked…knowing she had finally given in. "Here you are" she stated, handing him a peanut. Then put the basket down beside her and loudly stated "I think I'll SIT here for now while we wait." Inuyasha plummeted to the floor and Kagome smiled and continued. "Inuyasha why don't you SIT here and then when Miroku gets here he'll SIT too and Sango can SI---" Inuyasha scowled "I get it, I get it!" he shouted as he removed himself from the dirt. Inuyasha glared at her, the basket….then back at the stupid peanut in his clawed hand. He flattened his ears "Keh!" he shot her a glare while crossing his arms and shoving the peanut into his mouth "I STILL won though!" Kagome sweatdropped and nodded. 'Oh when would the rest of the gang arrive?!' she thought. Today was one day off from shard hunting..for once they would be able to relax..if they would only come soon…

****************************

****************

"Kaaagooome!!!" Shippou bounced happily over to Kagome and jumped into her outstretched arms. "Shippou!" she smiled happily and snuggled her face into his soft fur as Inuyasha just 'kehed'. Behind the hyper kitsune were Miroku and Sango, walking side by side. "Hey!" Kagome yelled over smiling at her two friends. "Kagoooome!" Shippou whined and then pointed accusingly at Miroku "it was HIS fault we got here so late to meet you! We passed a village on the way and he asked EVERY girl to bear his child!" The kitsune cried to Kagome…and Sango nodded at his story. "Its true…." Sango stated matter-of-factly, setting herself down on the soft grass next to Kagome. "I however, took care of that" she said smiling and wiping her hands clean while nudging Miroku. He gave a small laugh in response "Yes…" he said nodding "the sole of Sango's shoe is quite a convincing argument." Kagome laughed at her quirky friends…she really loved them. "Well, lets have the picnic and relax!" Kagome said happily and went to reach down to get the basket. "WHA?!" she blinked "Where…where is it?" Suddenly Sango sweatdropped and pointed to Inuyasha and Shippou…both tugging on the basket's sides in the corner. "LET GO RUNT!"  Inuyasha said angrily.."I don't wanna hurt you!" Shippou frowned up at him and stuck out his tongue. "I despise you Inuyasha you glutton!" he said in retaliation "This is Kagome's food, not yours!" Inuyasha held onto the basket with a clawed pinky and then began to lightly bash the kitsune in the head numerous times with his free hand. "OW OW OW! STOP IT!" Shippou cried out. "INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted.."He's a child for petes sake!" Inuyasha considereds,shrugged..then began to pelt him again while the kitsune cried and tugged at the basket harder than ever. Suddenly, a sandwich popped out into the sky. "MINE!" they both shouted at the same time and grabbed the sandwich glaring at eachother while the rest of the food lay unguarded. Miroku picked up the discarded basket and he, Sango and Kagome began eating, Kagome being sure to save some for poor Shippou. "I don't see your name on it!" Inuyasha spat out angrily to the kitsune who was clinging to the sandwich for life. "Look there!" shouted Shippou back, just as angry. Inuyasha glared down and saw, roughly scribbled "Shippou" upon the sandwich baggie holder. Inuyasha frowned "You stupid, sneaky son of a…..." Kagome laughed at the two…..they would never learn.

*********************************

***********************

The sun was setting as dusk approached. It was time for Kagome's departure. Inuyasha had volunteered to walk her. "Well, g'night Inuyasha. Today sure was fun!" Inuyasha nodded "Yea….stupid brat kitsune…" Kagome smiled "You'll never learn" she stated and went down the well. Inuyasha sighedd beneath the quarter moon. Though he would never admit it, he really did care much for Kagome. Her nature, everything about her was so perky, caring, upbeat. Maybe he even lo--….Inuyasha shook his head at his own thoughts, gripped his sword, and began to walk back, the moon light reflecting shadows that danced across his body,  manifesting many strange things, a smile almost evident on his always serious face. 

**************************

A/N:: DONE! Chappie one is done! I'm shooting for…uh…one review! Pweez don't disappoint me! Something big will happen to Kagome in the next chappie and that's when the plot will get rolling! This first chapter was a mere warm up my friends. Well so long! I'll update if I get reviews!

~Loststar


	2. Darkness

**Look Beneath my Smile**

A/N:: WEEE! I didn't think anyone would review at all! I luff you! ^^ Well…here's the next chapter. angst though….and I made it longer than before ^^ 

*No, I do not own Inuyasha

**************************

"Mom…." Kagome whispered as she clenched her hand in her own. She was kneeling at her bedside, a feeling of despair looming above. Her mother slept, if not peacefully, but it was a strong, steady slumber, one that would help her gain the energy she so needed. Kagome had been at her bedside for 2 days now. The unsettling news of her illness brought about after she arrived home from the Feudal era. Her mother was her pillar, always so strong, and Kagome felt it was wrong for her to be in so much pain.

*FLASHBACK*

Kagome's mother walked into her room, a tense look on her grubby face. It was about 11:00pm and Kagome had decided to sleep in, as she always did on weekends. Her mother crept silently to her bed and with gentle hands, gingerly brushed the strands of raven hair from her sleeping face. Sighing, she began to speak.

"K-Kagome..?"

"mm…no…I HATE spiders…err."

Kagome yawned and rolled over as her mother shook her head. Suddenly she lightly tapped her sleeping daughter. "EEHHHA! GET EM OFF..GET EM OFF!" Kagome screamed and picked up the nearest stuffed animal as she began to hit the air. She swished it back and forth, her eyes closed, until it finally hit mark…her mother's head. Sweatdropping, Kagome's mother yanked the animal away "KAGOOOME!"  and then, as if it was an afterthought hit Kagome across the head. "Got it" she said smirking.

"NOW…now are you awake?"

Kagome sighed…"Yesh mother…"

Her mother smiled and then her face turned serious. "Listen, Kagome, there's something we need to discuss. "I-Its…about…" Suddenly someone screamed Kagome's name from outside. Kagome blinked drowsily and got up. "Just a sec mom" she said between a yawn. Making her way to the window, she slowly pulled aside the blinds and found her 3 friends waving, someone's mother in the car.  

"Oh no!" Kagome said hitting her forehead. "I forgot that I was supposed to go to the mall with them today!" She waved back to her group of friends then walked over to her mother again. "What did you need to tell me?" she questioned, a look of worry spread across her face. Kagome's mother just shook her head and kissed her daughter's forehead. "I'll tell you later, you go have fun." Kagome brightened up and skipped into the bathroom to get ready. "Thanks mom!" she shouted happily, waving, as she made her way outside after grabbing a piece of toast and throwing on a quick outfit. Her mother smiled and waved, but then her eyes glazed over, in thought. 

"I shouldn't worry her…she doesn't need any extra burdens right now" her mother shook her head, and then walked outside to go rake.

*****************************

********************

Kagome skipped out the door, her choice of dress a swishy white skirt that came a bit above her knees and a light blue tube top with a cover up. "Hey you guys!" she smiled and waved at her gleeful friends. Kagome climbed into the car and saw Yuri's mother was driving. Her eyes suddenly bulged out and she glanced around nervously. Yuri's mother was a speed demon! She then caught sight of Eri who had pulled out a pad and paper with scratches across it. 

"2 points for raccoons, -2 for innocent bystanders…..-5 for cute animals" She mumbled and looked at her notes. Kagome frowned….."What are you talking about Eri?" she questioned nervously. Eri looked up and smiled, "Oh I'm just tallying Yuri's mother's driving score according to my chart. So far she has a -224." Kagome twitched and then began to roll down the window quickly to call out to her raking mother. Then Yuri's mother turned around, a frightful grin playing across her face. She shook her finger at Kagome "Uh uh uh!" she tutted and put her finger down on the button that controlled the window's automatically as Kagome frantically scratched the glass. Kagome pressed her face against the glass and shouted as Yuri's mother put the key into the ignition. Kagome's mother looked over her shoulder and waved as Kagome distorted her face and continually scratched the glass. "Bye honey!" she blew her daughter a kiss. Kagome facevaulted and Yuri pulled her down.

 "Come come Kagome, to the mall we go!"

***************************************

_Meanwhile in the feudal era…..___

Kikyo sat near a tranquil lake, cleaning her bow and humming ever so softly to herself. Her long black hair twisted itself wildly in the light breeze and she breathed in the smell of grass around her.  As she sat, hugging her knees closer to her body she let her thoughts drift to Inuyasha. "Do..I…Do I really hate him?" she asked herself outloud. After all she HAD loved him at one time, how could true love change to hatred so quickly if it were really love? She contemplated to herself "That Kagome, even though I hate Inuyasha, I still feel jealousy when he protects her." She thought and then rubbed her temples and got up. "I need to find him" she said aloud…."I need to find Inuyasha.

*******************************

**********************

Kagome arrived home from the mall, her hair slightly disheveled. She tilted her head curiously, unable to understand why no one was out and bustling as usual. With steady hands she opened the front door and placed her 5 bags of new merchandise from the mall down onto the floor. "Mom? Souta?" she spoke into the dry air around her, a bit nerved at the eeriness. She made her way into the kitchen and found her grandfather sitting their, his hands laced in prayer and his tear streaked eyes cast toward the ceiling. "Gr-Grandfather?" Kagome questioned nervously. He suddenly turned to her and tried his best to smile, failing of course.

"Kagome, did-did your mother talk to you?"

Kagome frowned and thought. Well she had tried to, but then Yuri had come and she had left. Kagome shook her head and then walked over and sat next to grandpa. "Wh-what is it?" she asked unable to stop her voice from shivering. 

"She has cancer Kagome. My daughter, your mother, has cancer."

And it hit Kagome like knives in your flesh. "What?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Her grandfather nodded. "Yes Kagome. She's at the doctor's now. They don't know how long she'll last though, they predicted 3 months." His voice broke off there and Kagome ran to hug him as he muttered in her hair things about how the worst feeling in the world is outliving your own child.

And the darkness began to fall around her.

*END FLASHBACK*

*************************

Kagome got up from her mother's bedside. The therapy had really tired her mother out, and Kagome had tried her best to stay by her side. She arose and walked outside. "Cancer, Death…" she let these thoughts drift around her and a single tear fell down her cheek as the true meaning of them sunk into her head. 'I need my friends' she thought to herself as she unconsciously slid down the well and into the feudal era. 'I need…Inuyasha…."

******************************

***************

"Inuyasha." Kikyo whispered as she made her way towards the hanyou. It had taken a few days to find him alone and now she would not let him get away. Her eyes reflected a hint of emotion, they weren't the cold stolid orbs they usually resembled. Inuyasha whipped his head around surprised. He was on his way to the well, to find out what had kept Kagome from coming to visit; truth be told he missed her cheerful company. The odd part was, he never sensed Kikyo coming and at that was caught nearly speechless. "Kikyo" he whispered, almost inaudible. Now the hanyou was face to face with his first love, and old feeling die hard. 

"Inu…Yasha….I'm Sorry how everything happened and I, Well I-"

Kikyo faultered and then something odd happened. A smile played across her stony face. Inuyasha's heart melted as he looked at her, his golden eyes showing all the love he once had beared for her renewing itself. She ran to him, arms outstretched and he gathered her close as they drew nearer for a kiss. 

*******************************

******************

Kagome stopped dead. Her eyes burned as she searched the scene for any possible explanation. Maybe an illusion? They couldn't be kissing, Inuyasha couldn't embrace her. She felt a lump in her throat and soon tears streamed down her face relentlessly, refusing to stop. He had chosen, He had chosen Kikyo, not Kagome, the shard detector. She felt her heart breaking and ran, blinded by tears and sobbing uncontrollably.

The darkness closed around her. The depression settled in. There was no longer any light, and Kagome felt crushed beneath the darkness that burdened her. All she could do was cry, cry where no one could hear, and no one could help.

*************************************

************************

A/N:: Inuyasha how could you!??!? When Kagome was depressed and everything! Don't worry everybody, I'll fix this *evil grin* Sounds angst but it'll get better and a little more..er fluffy? If you want that is. Oh and NO Inuyasha will not be with Kikyo. I mean, I'm not a Kikyo hater, but I do find she gets annoying, always in the way of their romance. Still Inu/Kag all the way! Yay! 


End file.
